Strawberry Swirl
Mei Strawberry Swirl is a qilin pony and the main operator of the Mei Berry Thicket farmland. She is the daughter of Sambucus Elderberry, older sister of Blueberry Muffin, the sister-in-law of Hammerhoof, aunt of Grapevine and mother of Raspberry Crunch, Cranberry Bliss, Blackberry Lime, Sugarberry Shake and Dewberry Drop. Physical description Strawberry has a dark pink coat with a light pink underbelly and striped bright pink hair. She has curved horns colored dark red and her eyes are pale pink-purple. She has her mane tied in a loose side ponytail and has a conical hat resting over her back with a blue sash. Her cutie mark is a strawberry over a light pink swirl. Personality Strawberry Swirl is a loving and caring mother to her children and devoted to taking care of her family. Despite wanting to support her husband's ambitious dreams and even agreeing to move away from the farm with him, Strawberry immediately canceled their plans to leave after her father suffered a back injury while working on the farm. She is always tired and overworked, spending all her waking hours into maintaining the farm and desperately trying to raise her four children after her husband abandoned them. She hides her exhaustion from her children, not wanting them to worry about her and encouraging them to still enjoy their childhood and have fun. Abilities Powers *'Healing magic:' Strawberry is able to use her qilin magic to heal others. *'Luck magic:' Strawberry's qilin magic also grants her impeccable luck. *'Telekinesis' *'Longevity' Skills *'Farming and agriculture:' Having lived and worked on the Thicket all her life, Strawberry is highly knowledgeable regarding the farming of various types of berries and the maintaining of their fields. Equipment *'Conical hat:' Strawberry also has a conical hat while working, which helps shield her eyes from the sun. Background Strawberry Swirl was born and raised on the Mei Berry Thicket farmland by her father, Sambucus Elderberry. Since she was a child, she helped her father maintain the farms and harvest berries. As she got older, her younger sister, Blueberry Muffin, decided to leave the farm to pursue her dream of baking. Strawberry didn't want her sister to leave, as they would be shorthanded to maintain the farm and unfortunately the two sisters parted on poor terms. During that time, Strawberry married an unnamed qilin and had four children with him: Raspberry Crunch, Cranberry Bliss, Blackberry Lime and Sugarberry Shake. However, her husband had great ambitions and wanted to leave the farm to pursue his own dreams. Strawberry, despite not wanting to leave her father alone, went along with her husband's desires. Unfortunately, Sambucus suffered a back injury while working the farm, prompting Strawberry to cancel their moving plans in order to take care of her father and take over his farm duties. Eventually weeks turned to months and Strawberry's husband, fed up that she would never leave the Thicket, packed up his things and left his family to pursue his dreams. This left Strawberry brokenhearted as she tried to balance working the fields and caring for her children. Some time after this, Blueberry returned to the farm with her own husband and son after the failure of her business. Without so much as a word, the sisters reconciled their differences. Now, Strawberry tirelessly works her family's farm land (though now with help from her family) and works hard to raise her four children, all while still brokenhearted over her husband's departure. At some point, Strawberry became familiar with a kelpie trader Treasure Trove from the Kingdom of Tsushima, who regularly began purchasing berries from their farm to bring back to Tsushima. During each visit, Treasure Trove regularly brought her gifts from Tsushima, having become enamored with her. The feeling was mutual, and a romantic relationship developed between the two. However, memories of her first marriage began to make Strawberry fear the stability of this new relationship. As Treasure Trove's occupation as a travelling trader would have him away for long periods at a time, she eventually ended the relationship out of fear that history would repeat itself, that his profession and dreams would take precedence over her and her family like they had with her first husband. Treasure Trove accepted her decision, albeit with a broken heart and returned to Tsushima. As it would turn out, Strawberry became pregnant during their short relationship and gave birth to a qilin-kelpie hybrid that she named Dewberry Drop. Trivia *Strawberry Swirl is named after and based on the fruit of the same name. Category:Fan Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z